He Watched
by TempleMistress
Summary: COMPLETE! ObiWan secretly watches Anakin in lightsabre practice, setting off a chain of events neither expected but both desired. ObiWan and Anakin. AU slash
1. Chapter 1: Sunset

_My first fic! Obi-Wan/Anakin lovers, enjoy! Extra special thanks go out to my muse, Xtine! I can never thank you enough. Reviews are so appreciated!_

**Chapter 1: Sunset**

Silently, he watched.

He watched as light danced, a sapphire blade twirled, and motion and action came together in a sensuous, powerful dance of purpose and perfection.

He watched.

The sun was just beginning to set, casting long, playful shadows across this training room in the Temple. There was no sound, other than the faint scratch of bare feet on the mat, the whisper of fabric rubbing against itself, and the hum, that satisfying hum, of the weapon of light and grace as it cut through the silence.

He watched, silently, because he knew this Jedi would be here, now, at this time of day.

He watched this figure of purpose and perfection continue in the dance, the setting sun catching the sheen of sweat that covered the long and chiseled muscles of back, arms, and chest, tunic long abandoned as too restrictive, too confining.

The blade swung up, around, over, down and through, in a cascade of moves decidedly beguiling and deadly. The weapon was an extension of those arms, and with the speed and natural fluidity of the movement, it was difficult to tell where arms ended and blade began.

He stole a glance up to that face, the face of youth and beauty, impossibly enhanced by the scar over his right eye. The sunset played tricks with his hair, making it appear as if he were some sort of Force apparition, setting the playful curls of his hair on fire, golden and soft at the same time.

The dancer's eyes were half closed, in concentration, full bottom lip tucked in slightly. The figure continued in his dance, unaware that he was being watched.

Loved.

Loved beyond all reason, necessity, or care.

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched silently as his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, practiced his "moving meditation." He was always in motion, just like the Force that had put Anakin into being. He knew Anakin would be here because this was his favorite time of day—it had been since he was a slave boy on Tatooine, watching the twin suns set. How long ago that seemed now, as the boy had become a man, a Padawan had become a Knight. And a student had become a friend, a brother….no, something more than that. A soul mate.

Anakin _was_ beauty and perfection. No, not necessarily a perfect Jedi, nor was he a perfect padawan. But the very Force all the Jedi had all built their lives around had gifted Anakin with a luminescence that was simultaneously irresistible and all-consuming. Anakin had once said being around Senator Amidala was intoxicating, but truly, Anakin himself was a drug to be consumed again and again. Obi-Wan knew this, and still, he watched.

Now, the exercise became wild, passionate, and aggressive—completely and utterly _Anakin_. Slices of blue blade pierced the air, and his demeanor slowly twisted into something almost feral. Obi-Wan sighed deeply. He loved this part.

He did this often, stealing quietly from their rooms to the one place he knew Anakin visited with any consistency. Watching him practice was an extremely intimate experience, for Anakin truly lay himself bare in this time when he thought he was alone. Obi-Wan couldn't resist watching—it was as seductive as it was instructive.

How long had he loved Anakin? Did it even matter? He knew Anakin did not feel the same way. Something was going on between Anakin and the senator, which was trouble enough in the eyes of the Order, but for a Master and a Padawan, even a former one….well, it didn't matter anyway. Anakin saw him as a brother, at best, and as a father, at worst.

His thoughts stole to his own master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon had been a god to Obi-Wan, and he had loved him fiercely. He was a father to Obi-Wan, he was his family and his world. When he died, Obi-Wan thought the hole in his heart would be black and scarred for eternity. When he looked into the deep blue eyes of that hopeful little boy he was supposed to train, he didn't see why his master had placed this burden on him, nor how he would ever be made whole again. How giving half of himself away would somehow make him _more_.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin moved on to another series of movements, those designed to be used in tandem with a partner. The master's lips curled up in a smile, as he leaned back into the alcove and hugged his arms around his cloak. Anakin was practicing to work with _him_.

Sighing again, Obi-Wan watched, with the comfort of knowing that Anakin still needed him, if only to guard his back in battle.

Obi-Wan watched as the last streams of sunlight sank below the horizon, and the twilight became the color of Anakin's eyes. The lightsabre arced high overhead in a final, triumphant swing of blue brilliance and fervent hum. Anakin shut down his blade, and fell to the floor, deliriously physically exhausted, but spiritually renewed.

As quietly as he arrived, Obi-Wan turned and left.

From the mat on the floor, Anakin turned his head and watched.


	2. Chapter 2: Sunrise

**Disclaimer**: I forgot this for Chapter 1! Of course, SW and its characters belong to George Lucas & Company, and any other authors who have creations in the SW universe. I just play with them and put them back when I'm done. Not making any money, either!

**A/N:** It is _so awesome_ to know there are many Obi-Wan/Anakin devotees out there! I'm not alone! Thanks for the reviews--I'm having a lot of fun writing these two and their tortured inability to take the next step. But not for long! Stay with me--they'll get together. Please continue to review--it is most helpful. Hope you like Anakin's thoughts--read on!

**Dedication**: Xtine, you rock my Jedi-Lovin' world! 

**Chapter 2: Sunrise**

Troubled, he woke early.

Quietly rising from the bed, his bare feet padded out the door to the common area they still shared. He wasn't here. Of course not.

The sun was a golden globe of fire just beginning its rise over the countless towers of Coruscant's skyline. Streams of sunlight played on the plain walls of the room, filling it with a warm glow, shadows long and distorted by the angle of the light.

Anakin knew where his master would be.

As he dressed, Anakin's troubled thoughts returned to last evening's lightsabre practice. Obi-Wan had been there watching him, had said nothing, and shielded himself from Anakin. Mostly.

Anakin had been so frustrated lately, with the Council, with Padme, even with his former Master. His exercise last night had blissfully allowed him to release most of that tension into the Force. That is, until he realized Obi-Wan was there.

Why had Obi-Wan been watching him? More criticism? Even though he was a renowned negotiator, Obi-Wan was not a man of many words; his actions spoke volumes. Anakin shook his head. He wouldn't do this. Not anymore. He was a Knight now, and he no longer needed to please Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Then why did he want to, need to, so desperately?

Frowning with frustration, he left their quarters, intensely focused on finding the older Jedi. He didn't care if he was being petulant. Obi-Wan had no right anymore, and Anakin wanted to know why he had been spying on him.

He went to the one place Obi-Wan would be at such an hour. After all, the dawn had always been his favorite time of day.

The Gardens, Anakin knew, had been Obi-Wan's favorite place in the Temple since he was a youngling. It was where Anakin had found him meditating, many times, following his return from his ordeal with Asajj Ventress. The air was moist and thick, full with life, with the Force, and was utterly soothing—to most, anyway.

Anakin stalked through the gate, attitude and ego flowing off of him in waves, ready to confront Obi-Wan on his insulting and secretive conduct.

The sight in front of him made Anakin nearly gasp out loud in surprise and abruptly halted him in his spot, his black cloak swishing forward to curl around his legs.

In the center of the garden was quite possibly the most captivating sight he had ever seen, even beyond the first time he laid eyes on Padme and proclaimed her an angel. He was frozen in place, unable to move, even breathe.

He couldn't help but watch.

Muscles rippled and stretched as sinewy arms stretched overhead, strong legs moving in their own cadence across the green, dewy grass. The figure before him was the embodiment of balance, fluidity, and form, moving in such a natural, graceful way that he seemed to have a shadowy dance partner.

Loose black pants slid effortlessly up and down on a leg that kicked out forward, only to land softly, like a whisper, in the grass. A loose-fitting tank, already darkened with sweat, clung to a chiseled chest and well-defined abdomen, as the body they belonged to twisted to perform a series of blocks and strikes.

Anakin followed the movements up, up across the strong shoulders and lean neck. His master's face was quiet and serene, in contrast to the movements of his body. Eyes closed, mouth slightly open, Obi-Wan worked through his katas, arms and legs slicing into the air in a complex series of maneuvers designed to enhance timing, style, and awareness. Some performed katas simply for exercise, but Obi-Wan used them as a form of meditation, a way to relieve stress and commune with the Force.

Anakin stood uncommonly still, watching, barely daring to breathe, afraid he would be noticed. And the mesmerizing vision before him would vanish.

Golden sunlight intensified the copper of his master's hair, tousled and slightly damp on his forehead. Force, but did he love Obi-Wan's hair. When Anakin was younger, he used to sneak up behind his master and ruffle his hands through the long, silky tresses, such a contrast to his bristly padawan cut. He had been _furious_ the day Obi-Wan came home with it cut. He still longed to run his fingers through it, but now that was no longer _his_ right; he was no longer a Padawan. Reflexively, Anakin slowly ran his hand through his own long hair, as the breeze in the Gardens caught not only his curls, but the longer locks of his master's.

Anakin relaxed, crossing his arms over his chest, hugging his cloak close. He watched, and he learned. He always did.

Although his master considered himself old, Anakin _hated_ it when he said it. Obi-Wan was in prime form, every muscle finely tuned, every movement as light and graceful as a Twi'lek dancer, and a boyish grin and wit that was ageless, in spite of that beard Anakin had begged him to get rid of. Obi-Wan's body was a temple, one that Anakin wanted to worship for the rest of his life.

And love, for the rest of his life, even after they both became one with the Force.

He loved Obi-Wan, for as long as he could remember, and for just as long, he ached knowing that Obi-Wan would never love him. Other than his mother, Obi-Wan had been the only constant in his life. He quickly became a father to Anakin, then a brother, then a friend. Now he was the man who held half of Anakin's heart, and Obi-Wan didn't even know it. Would never know it.

But it didn't matter, really. Obi-Wan was a Jedi Master, and he loved and honored the Jedi Code above all. He would always think of Anakin as a son, a padawan. It was this knowledge that drove Anakin to Padme's bed. They were close, they were lovers, but Anakin didn't really love her, at least not like the burning, white-hot love he felt radiating from every fiber of his being when he thought of Obi-Wan. Jedi were not supposed to have attachments, but his bond with his master had saved both their lives more times than he cared to count. If he couldn't have his master as his lover, his soul mate, he would have him as his brother and best friend. He would watch over Obi-Wan and keep him safe. It was Anakin's reason for being a Jedi, for pushing himself still so hard in his training. Like last night.

Thoughts of last night brought Anakin back to why he came here in the first place. His anger had been released, and Anakin didn't even realize when or how. Watching his master in his seemingly effortless exercise was a balm on Anakin's fragile, tortured soul. He had lingered too long, he had to go, before he was noticed.

More quietly than he arrived, he gazed one last time at his master, nearly through with the last kata form, and turned to go, breeze blowing his hair into his eyes, snapping his cloak behind him.

_Anakin, please don't go. _he heard through their bond.


	3. Chapter 3: Meditation

**Liana-chan:** I'm a sucker for unrequited love, obviously! But the best part is that it isn't! Read on!

**alchemy dream:** Thanks for the compliment! As a fan of your work, it really means a lot!

**vee017:** I'm so glad you like it! I think you'll like this next chapter, too!

**crazyundeadfairy:** I'm so flabbergasted that you've read AND reviewed my little story. Fallen and Division of Forces are two of my all-time favorites. I'm honored to have your opinion. Thanks!

**XtinethePirate:** You know how I feel about you! Thanks again for all of your support and for being my beta. I will try to not let you down when I get to the Hot Jedi Lovin'!

Sorry that it took a little longer for me to get this one posted! Please continue to read and leave me your thoughts. It helps more than you know (well maybe you do!) to read that others love Obi-Wan and Anakin as much as I do. Chapter 4 is well on it's way, so perhaps not as long of a wait next time. Thanks for stopping by! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Meditation**

Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat when he felt his former Padawan arrive, when he realized Anakin was watching, waiting. For him. But Anakin was troubled. Not good. He could feel the younger Jedi's anger and frustration, barely controlled, swirling like a dark storm in the normally tranquil pool of the Force. It was still early; what could be so troubling to Anakin already?

Obi-Wan continued more ardently with his exercise, nearly completed. If he told himself the truth, he continued because he _wanted _ Anakin to see him. He wanted the younger Jedi to see that his old Master wasn't…well…so _old._ Obi-Wan felt his skin flush and his stomach tighten. This would _never _do.

Just as he kicked his leg up, and twisted around to land softly in exactly the spot where he began, he suddenly felt all of Anakin's anger fade peacefully into the Force. To look at Anakin through the Force was intensely blinding; to _feel _Anakin in the Force was nothing less than breathtaking. In all of their time together, Obi-Wan had never opened himself fully to Anakin's light, lest he completely lose himself in it. Getting lost in Anakin was a temptation that called to him day and night these days. He let out a controlled breath, shaking the thought from his mind, and slowly opened his eyes, only to see his former Padawan, his love, turning to leave.

_Anakin, please don't go._ The words formed instantly and unconsciously, traveling along their intimate bond, the bond that should have been severed with Anakin's knighthood. In an act that Obi-Wan deemed utterly selfish on his part, he had been unable, _unwilling_ to make that cut, not that Anakin had seemed to mind, either.

_I've got to get out of here_, Anakin thought, and quickly turned leave. Startled by Obi-Wan's plea, though, he stopped abruptly, nearly tumbling over from the momentum of his turn and the spin of his long black cloak around his ankles. _Too late_, Anakin told himself, squeezing his eyes shut, checking to see if all his shields were in place. He was mortified that he had been caught staring like some lovelorn boy, his aroused feelings raging uncontrolled through his body. _How can I face him? He must know. I have to learn more control! _Slowly, he turned back to face his Master, his love.

Obi-Wan stood there, gleaming in the morning sun, hair tousled by both the exercise and the breeze in the Gardens—a roguishly handsome look for the usually unruffled Jedi, Anakin thought. He greeted Anakin with a disarming smile that rivaled the warmth of the rising sun. "Hello, Anakin. It is unusual to see you at this time of day."

Anakin continued to struggle for control of his emotions, barely able to focus on the seemingly normal conversation coming from the man in front of him, when all he could think about were those long, lean muscles moving slowly, deliberately, in a sensuous dance through the air….He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. Fumbling for words after the intoxicating physical display he had just witnessed, Anakin finally found his voice. "Umm, I-I'm sorry to bother you, Master. I had trouble sleeping, and when I woke, you weren't there." He cringed inward, loathing himself for sounding so childish, so pathetic, like a 9 year-old Padawan. For the thousandth time since his Knighthood, he was comforted by the fact that Obi-Wan had never gotten around to severing their bond. Despite what he told himself, he still needed that connection to Obi-Wan, his comforting presence.

"I am sorry, Anakin." A lock of hair fell into his eyes as he tilted his head, eyes narrowing slightly as he regarded Anakin. He reached up to brush the errant hair away, when a worry furrowed his brow. "I can sense something is troubling you. I've finished my exercise-- we could meditate?"

Anakin wanted to do _nothing_ of the sort; he was jumpy, on edge, and quiet meditation had never been his thing. However, this unquenchable need of his to be near Obi-Wan was overpowering. He simply wanted to continue to drown in the bliss he had felt just moments ago.

As much as Obi-Wan wanted to be near Anakin, the offer of meditation was one that he knew would be refused, and Obi-Wan would be able to just _breathe_ again. While the picture of serenity and composure and on the outside, inside he was a jumble of thoughts and emotions. _He_ needed the soothing comfort of meditation, to send all of his confusing feelings about Anakin into the Force.

"Sure, Master," came the surprising reply, and Anakin approached Obi-Wan, shrugging off his cloak, neither of them really looking each other in the eye. Only, he didn't sit next to Obi-Wan, rather he sat with his back to his Master. Obi-Wan had to smile. They hadn't meditated like this together since before Anakin was knighted. Anakin did not like to feel he was being watched while meditating, and claimed this position helped him to focus inward.

Obi-Wan pulled on a tunic, exposed skin now chilled in the cool morning air. He turned his body so that it was in alignment with Anakin, but hesitated at the next step. When Anakin pressed his tall, lean frame against Obi-Wan's damp back, it sent a thrill of heat and comfort coursing through Obi-Wan's veins. He missed the contact he used to have with Anakin; he missed the intimacy of their Master/Padawan relationship. Although they had spent the early months of the war together, Obi-Wan's assumed death at Jabiim had separated them and had forced Anakin into an early maturity. Knighthood soon followed, and more and more often they were being sent on separate missions. Most of all, though, he missed _his _Anakin: the lighthearted peal of his laughter, the intensity of his gaze, the pout of his lips, the softness of his touch.

Anakin had to use all of his control not to jump when his body came in contact with Obi-Wan's. To be here, doing this, was like coming home. He closed his eyes, reveling in the security of being with his Master. He inhaled deeply, taking in the spicy, sweaty scent that was Obi-Wan. It took him back to a time when all he wanted to do was please his Master and be a great Jedi Knight. Things hadn't changed so much, after all.

They sat like this, backs pressed together, eyes closed, as the sun continued its rise to greet the day.

For Obi-Wan, mediation let him become one with the Force, and allowed him to swim in the pure, languid current that enveloped his spirit, washing him clean, refreshed, anew. Today was different. As much as he tried to focus on the Force, he was constantly aware of the firm body pressed against his, and his mind continued to wander, thinking back to last night, to watching Anakin. He breathed softly, deliberately, trying to refocus and listen to the will of the Force.

Anakin let his thoughts flow out into the Force, and in turn, the Force helped him to focus. He worked to let go of the frustrations that he feared were slowly crippling him. Frustrations with the Council, for not granting him Mastership….with Padme, for demanding more from him than he could give…to the last time they made love…to his decision to end it…

He realized with a start that the last time he had been with Padme, he really hadn't been with her at all. His mind had been on Obi-Wan, wondering…_what if I kissed him like this…what if I put my mouth here…and he put his hands on…_

Anakin's calm visage twisted suddenly into a scowl. It didn't matter how much ached for the lover he would never have. Obi-Wan was immune to the whims of emotion, while at times Anakin felt like he was a slave to his own. So why did it feel like the Force was trying to tell him something? He let out a slow breath, trying to will away this last frustration, his unrequited love for Obi-Wan Kenobi. _There is no passion, there is serenity…_His thoughts returned, rebelliously, to last evening, and he felt his anger slowly begin to rise.

"Master, I need to know something," he said, breaking the peaceful silence of the Gardens.

"Yes, my young Padawan?" Obi-Wan answered reflexively, caught in the memories this meditation stance revived. When they last sat like this, they were roughly the same height, with Anakin's Padawan braid gently tickling his Master's neck. Now, gone was the braid, replaced by the oft-unruly blonde curls that stood nearly half a head above Obi-Wan.

Anger growled in Anakin and his body stiffened. "I'm no longer a Padawan!"

Obi-Wan answered quietly, "And I am no longer your Master, Anakin."

Palpable tension started to creep into their joint meditation, and Anakin could stand it no longer. He wasn't a Padawan, he didn't deserve this kind of scrutiny, especially from someone who claimed to be his friend.

Whirling around, he faced Obi-Wan, whose eyes flew open in surprise, feeling the churning tide of emotions from the young Jedi before him.

"You were there last night, watching me practice! Why? Why, Mast—Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan blanched inward. He had been found out. _Anakin saw me! He knows!_ Obi-Wan's head spun looking for answers to a question he hadn't been prepared to answer—ever. Even to himself.

"Did the Council send you to spy on me? Are they doubting my competency as a Knight? Are _you_? You don't think I'm good enough to be a Master, do you? How am I supposed to be the Chosen One if no one believes in my abilities?" Anakin's voice broke as the accusations tumbled out in a torrent of insecurity, anxious eyes searching for answers.

Obi-Wan's heart ached hearing Anakin's self-doubt, so much like his own. Was that a lesson he'd unwittingly passed on to his Padawan?

He took Anakin's hands into his own. "No, Anakin, of course not! You were knighted because you earned it; you saved me more times than I care to remember and proved yourself on more battlegrounds than most generals twice your age. Someday, you _will_ be a great Jedi Master, Anakin." What else could he possibly say, without revealing his heart? "I was just looking for you to see if you had seen the, um, report from my last mission. That is all, Anakin."

Obi-Wan winced, knowing that was an utterly horrible excuse for gaping at his former apprentice with love, admiration, and blatant passion while Anakin thought he had practiced alone. The Jedi Master looked away, unable to stare into those brilliant blue eyes a moment longer, lest they see the unabashed love he had for Anakin.

Anakin's eyes widened, and he laughed loudly. "Master, you are a terrible liar!"

This was hardly the response he was expecting, and not altogether unwelcome, either. Obi-Wan tried his best affronted-Jedi look to hide his increasing discomfort. "Well, young one, you _certainly_ would know a liar! However, _I_ am a Jedi Master, and we most _certainly_ do not tell lies."

Poking his finger into Obi-Wan's chest, Anakin exclaimed, "Ha! I always know when you're fibbing."

Obi-Wan's heart was pounding at the thrill of this verbal banter with Anakin, so like old times, coupled with the fact that he was still holding one of Anakin's hands tightly. "Preposterous! And precisely how would you know that, Anakin?"

Quietly, Anakin studied his Master's face. Softly, he said, "I know you better than anyone, Master, even yourself, sometimes. Your lips, they do this, this …funny thing…"

"What thing? I-I assure you, my negotiation skills would be for naught if I g-gave myself away so easily, Anakin." Obi-Wan's words faltered, with Anakin being so near, unable to look away.

Gazing intently at Obi-Wan's red lips, Anakin slowly reached up, hand grazing the soft beard, the corner of his mouth.

"Right here," he whispered, tracing the spot, committing it to memory.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as Anakin caressed his face, afraid to move. It had been so long since they had touched like this. He marveled, again, at how for all of his power, Anakin had the softest, gentlest touch. This touch flooded him with memories of Anakin's dedicated care of Obi-Wan's hideous wounds at the hands of Ventress. How Anakin had shared every hurt, treated every scar, eased every pain. A sigh quietly escaped his lips.

_He is so beautiful, _Anakin thought, _and he doesn't even realize it_. He knew he needed to stop—he couldn't stand the reprimand that was sure to flow from of those soft, succulent lips. _Fuller than Padme's_, he thought curiously. Anakin's fingers stopped their movement, but his hand slid down to cup his Master's bearded chin. _What would it feel like to kiss them?_

Slowly, Obi-Wan opened his eyes, not knowing what to expect. In that moment, he was able to see parts of Anakin more clearly than he ever had; through the Force, he could feel that Anakin's shields were coming down. He felt a stirring from Anakin, and a few stray thoughts floated his way. _Beautiful_…_Padme…Kiss._

And there it was. Anakin loved Padme. Obi-Wan had known this for sometime, and yet he had refused to truly acknowledge it. And it hurt, _Sith _did it hurt, more than he thought possible. Anakin may as well taken his lightsabre and carved out his heart—it would have hurt less. _Of course he would love her. She's young, she's beautiful, she's everything I could never be to him_. He stiffened, and pulled back from Anakin.

Anakin's hand stayed in midair momentarily, then dropped to his lap. He could see the turbulence in Obi-Wan's blue-green eyes, and knew he had gone too far. Ashamed at his lack of control, he looked away.

Obi-Wan stood quickly, backing away, not meeting the younger Jedi's eyes. "Anakin, I think we are done here. I would like to get cleaned up for the day—the katas took a lot out of me. If you'll excuse me…," he finished rather formally, and hurried out of the garden, forgetting his shoes and his cloak in his haste. Anakin's shoulders slumped, knowing that again he had disappointed his Master, and worse, he wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. No wonder the Council and Obi-Wan had their doubts about his abilities…he _still_ couldn't meditate properly without upsetting his Master. _Bloody Sith Hell…_

Obi-Wan was nearly overcome by his emotions as he hurried back to his quarters. Pain, grief, jealousy, passion, love—all unbecoming and unallowed to a Jedi Master. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision, breath catching in his chest. _Great. What a model Master Jedi I've become. Running through the Temple barefoot. Overrun by useless emotions for his Padawan! Qui-Gon would be appalled_. _The Perfect Jedi, that's Obi-Wan Kenobi. _ In an unusual and flagrant disregard for the Force, he called upon it to both open the door and slam it closed behind him, as he stalked to his room. Muttering to himself, he yanked off his clothes, flung them to the floor, and stepped into the 'fresher. _Bloody Sith Hell…_


	4. Chapter 4: Passion

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I own nothing here but my own delicious fantasies!

Thanks again to all of you who've taken the time to read and leave comments! I love to hear that you are enjoying Obi-Wan and Anakin's little tortured love fest. Now you'll be rewarded for your patience! **NOTE: This chapter contains slash! If it's not your thing, don't read it, and wait for Chapter 5!**

**opals: **Glad to hear that you saw it too!

**Rae Valerious**: Careful! They are an addiction! Once you start, you won't be able to stop. May I recommend my favorites xtinethepirate, Alchemy Dream, crazyundeadfairy, and Monchy?

**Liana-chan: **You can claim some of this as your own, since you were involved in the early discussions! Enjoy! And yes, happy endings for all!

**Vee017:** Thanks for the lengthy review! It warms my Jedi-loving heart that it made you melt! Well, this one's going to burn! In a good way! Tee-hee!

**Alchemy Dream: **Poetic and ambient? Wow! Thanks! I think you might enjoy where they're going now! And the BEST thank you would be an update to _Groove_! Please, please?

And, I would be a total Sith if I didn't send big giant HUGS galore to **xtinethepirate** for being my super-awesome beta and bestest Jedi-loving Twin on this chapter! I'm glad I finally got to you! It's no _My Immortal_, but I'll take it! Love you tons and bunches!

**And on with the Jedi lovin'...**

**Chapter 4: Passion**

_  
Beautiful…Padme…Kiss… Beautiful…Padme…Kiss…_ The words mercilessly churned through Obi-Wan's mind, over and over, as the water in the 'fresher poured down over his head, over shoulders that sagged under the weight of his despair.

He had thought the shower would help, would help drown out the cacophony of words he heard, feelings he felt. It did nothing but get him wet.

He exited the 'fresher, vigorously drying off his firm, toned body. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, and reached up to wipe some of the steam off the glass. He couldn't even look himself in the eye, disgusted as he was with his own appearance, his behavior, his lack of control. _Nothing special here, Kenobi_, he thought, as his eyes moved down over his body. He wasn't soft, he wasn't fragile, he wasn't delicate, like…._her._

_Beautiful…Padme…Kiss…_

This had to stop.

He wrapped the towel around his waist, and went to looking for his clothes. Exiting the 'fresher, he saw that his quarters were a wreck. He cringed, embarrassed at the memory of his Force-tantrum when he returned from the Gardens. When he was with Anakin.

Anakin… 

Tears yet again threatened to spill, recalling in a flood of torment his recent encounter with Anakin. How they had meditated together, how Anakin had touched his face and looked into his eyes, and how he, Obi-Wan, had wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss those soft, full, perpetually pouty lips. _Oh Sith, Anakin! I'm not supposed to love you. But I do, Force help me, I do._

He stopped by the window, idly watching the Coruscanti traffic weave its way through the skies. He thought of a recent conversation with Mace, who had asked him when he was going to take another Padawan. Obi-Wan knew the answer: never. Anakin would be his only Padawan, for to take another would mean separating even further from the man he loved with all his Life Force. If he couldn't bring himself to break their Force-bond, how would he ever be able to bond with another? He simply didn't want to.

One hand he wrapped around himself for comfort, the other he used to cover his eyes, shamed by the tears that now flowed freely. Grief for a love he would never have, could never have. Worse, Obi-Wan had seen, had _heard_, the love _his_ Anakin had for Padme. He was wishing on things that would never be, on feelings Anakin would never have for his Master.

Anakin slowly walked back to the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan, the only place he could truly call his home. With his Master's hastily forgotten cloak and shoes in hand, he was lost in his hurt and confusion, not knowing what he had done, nor what he could do to fix it.

Obi-Wan, lost in his despair, didn't feel Anakin approaching. When the door opened, and Anakin walked through, both Jedi froze, caught in the awkward pause that had suddenly become their relationship.

Anakin noticed his Master, clad only in a towel, was staring out the window, perfectly still, not overtly acknowledging Anakin's arrival. He couldn't help but admire the muscles of Obi-Wan's back, tight and defined, curving up to broad shoulders, and tapering down to a slim waist, towel slung low on his hips.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan remained impassive. He could not bear to let Anakin see him this way, so _emotional_.

"Master?" Anakin asked again, walking over to the window. He could see Obi-Wan's face reflected in the glass. Troubled, sad. He probed with the Force, but Obi-Wan's shields blocked his every attempt.

Anakin gently, tentatively, laid a hand on his Master's shoulder, closing his eyes briefly, savoring the contact with Obi-Wan's warm, damp skin.

"Master, I-I shouldn't have said those things. I know I wouldn't be a Knight if you didn't think I was ready—I shouldn't question you." His head hung down, like the hundreds of times it had when he was a Padawan. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you again with my behavior. Please tell me what's wrong. Why did you leave like that?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but hear the hurt in Anakin's voice. _Oh, Anakin. I'm the one who's sorry. More than you know._ Obi-Wan called the Force around him to calm himself, and turning around, put on the Mask of the Perfect Jedi Master. Stiff. Formal. Distant. Mace would be proud.

"Anakin. I know. I know about you and Padme. I know that you love her; that you've lied to me and the Council. Repeatedly."

"Master? H-how? How do you know?"

"Your shields—before—I am sorry. I did not mean to eavesdrop." He allowed himself a wry smile. "You never were very good about keeping them in place, you know."

Anakin was appalled that he had such a slip in his defenses, but wasn't surprised that it happened around Obi-Wan. His Master had that effect on him. But, he also knew Obi-Wan couldn't have heard it all, didn't know everything. If he was going to save his career, save his relationship with his beloved Obi-Wan, he was going to have to be honest, something he hadn't been in quite a while.

"Master, please, let me explain—"

Obi-Wan cut him off. "There really is no need, Anakin. You are no longer my Padawan," he said formally, with a tight smile. "You have to make your own choices now," he said quietly, turning back to the window. He felt very exposed, his emotions threatening to overtake him. How he wished he could run to his room and hide like a youngling, hide from his feelings and from Anakin.

Anakin couldn't stand the distant tone in Obi-Wan's voice, worse than it ever was when he'd lecture Anakin on some basic tenet he had failed to follow as a Padawan. "But that's just it, Master! Please, listen! Yes, I have made choices, many of them poor ones. But I've made the right decision this time," he said with a fervor, clenching Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Sighing, Obi-Wan asked, "And what is that, Anakin?"

Anakin hesitated, knowing that he could no longer hide, but also that he wouldn't be able to go back, either. Obi-Wan knew already knew about Padme; he might as well know the rest, know what an utter failure his former Padawan really was. "I've ended it with Padme, Master. I realized that I couldn't divide my heart like that any longer. It was slowly crippling me."

The words hung in the air between them.

Finally, Obi-Wan spoke. "Divide your heart, Anakin? Between Padme and the Jedi?" he asked, with all the formality of a Jedi Council member interrogating an errant Padawan.

"No, not _the_ Jedi," Anakin said quietly.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears to stay back. _No longer with Padme? He _chose_ to end it with her? What, then, did I hear in the Gardens? _He opened himself to the Force, thinking back to those words _Beautiful…Padme…Kiss…_but this time, there were more…_He is so beautiful_…Anakin studying _his_ lips…_What would it feel like to kiss them…_

Startled by this revelation, Obi-Wan realized Anakin was still speaking. "What? What did you just say?"

Anakin took a deep breath, terrified. This was it, the moment he had wanted, and dreaded, for years. The moment he would potentially lose Obi-Wan Kenobi forever. "Not _the _Jedi. _A _ Jedi. A Jedi _Master_." He caught Obi-Wan's eyes in the glass, and saw the tears that were flowing down his Master's face.

Frowning, confused, Anakin used the arm he had on Obi-Wan's shoulder to turn him around. Other than finding him after Ventress' torture, Obi-Wan had never looked so vulnerable.

As tears rebelliously coursed down his cheeks, Obi-Wan found himself unable to look up at Anakin, embarrassed by his continuing lack of any restraint whatsoever.

Slowly, with purpose, Anakin's hands went to either side of his Master's face, holding it between his strong, soft hands. Gently, he used his thumbs to brush away the tears that stained Obi-Wan's cheeks and wet his beard. Anakin tilted Obi-Wan's head up so that he could look into his eyes, opening himself to the Force, searching…searching…and he smiled, utterly astounded, when he saw it.

_Felt_ it.

_Love. He loves _me

With his heart pounding, and tears in his eyes, he lowered his lips down to lightly brush against Obi-Wan's, a tentative, soft, and sweet kiss that asked for permission, and forgiveness.

Anakin let his lips fall away, but rested his forehead against Obi-Wan's, still looking for answers, acceptance, from his Master. He released his hold on the older Jedi's face, letting his hands drop down Obi-Wan's bare shoulders. Both Jedi breathed deeply, momentarily frozen by the depth of passion lying beneath that one, soft kiss.

Tired of fighting it, not wanting it to end, Obi-Wan at last surrendered to his emotions, unable to hold back the tide. Reaching up into his Padawan's long, soft curls, he pulled Anakin down into a kiss, a searing, bruising, demanding kiss, reveling in the touch, feel, and taste of those pouty, pouty lips he had longed to feel pressed against his own.

Anakin, feeling Obi-Wan's ardent passion _for him_, was overcome with desire, like nothing he had ever felt with Padme. He kissed back, hard, easing his Master's mouth open, dancing their tongues around each other's, delighting in the faintly chocolaty taste that was Obi-Wan. He couldn't possibly get enough. He had waited far too long.

The Force seemed to whisper in their ears then, urging them into action.

Noticing not for the first time the disparity in their attire, Obi-Wan slyly remarked, voice laden with meaning, "You have me at a distinct disadvantage, Anakin." Reaching over, he tugged at Anakin's tunics, pulling them open. Pleased and surprised with Obi-Wan's bold aggression, Anakin cocked an eyebrow, then yanked the offending garments up and over his head.

As he had done secretly many times in recent days, Obi-Wan wantonly admired his former Padawan's smooth, defined chest, as he ran his hands over each muscle and down Anakin's arms, encouraged as Anakin trembled under his fingers.

Anakin's arm reached out and pulled Obi-Wan against him, hard, as bare chests rubbed together, sending sparks sizzling like electrical current throughout their bodies, their bond. Obi-Wan felt like he was on fire, as the chill he had moments ago dissipated from the friction of their two bodies.

He didn't know if his mind or his heart was racing faster. His mind was in a panic. _What am _I_ doing?_ _What are _we_ doing?_ His heart and his body, however, were screaming _Force, yes! Please! Don't stop! _

Anakin had taken that wicked, talented mouth of his and moved to Obi-Wan's long, lean neck, sampling the decadent flesh with a flick of his tongue, letting it trail down to Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan bit his lip and closed his eyes, reveling in the attention Anakin, _his _Anakin, was paying to him. The older Jedi's hands involuntarily slid down and wrapped around Anakin's waist, drawing him closer.

Anakin responded immediately. "Mmmmm…Master…"

Barely able to find a breath, Obi-Wan implored, "Please, here, now, I'm Obi-Wan, just Obi-Wan. Equals. Partners."

Without breaking contact with Obi-Wan's delicate skin, Anakin smiled and nodded. "Obi-Wan," he murmured into Obi-Wan's soft, delectable ear. "Obi-Wan," he whispered, and ran his tongue around the edge of that ear, making his Master twitch in ecstasy. "Obi-Wan," this time more forcefully, then pushed his Master up against the window, bodies pressed together overlooking Coruscant.. Hands went everywhere, relishing in the touch, really feeling each other for the first time.

Obi-Wan was overwhelmed by Anakin's fervent attentions, embarrassed that he thus far had been unable to reciprocate as ardently. He reached up and held Anakin back by his strong shoulders. "Anakin, please. Slow down. I'm-I'm afraid I'm a bit out of practice here." He looked away. "I'm not sure what to do; I'm not sure what _we_ are doing."

Anakin forced himself to take a deep breath, calling on the Force to slow his breathing. "Yes, ok, I'm sorry, I've just, we've just…" His blue eyes, deep as an ocean, sought his Master's. "Obi-Wan, I _want you_. With every part of me. I want to explore every inch of you, see every scar, taste every bit of skin…," he breathed, his hand grabbing that coppery hair, roughly pulling Obi-Wan so close that noses nuzzled, cheeks grazed, and breath was hot on the other's lips.

With the words _Obi-Wan, I want you_ echoing loudly in his mind and Anakin's lips close, so close, Obi-Wan gave himself over to his hunger completely. "Then do it. Now," he commanded, in a voice thick with longing and intent.

For once, that was all the direction Anakin needed.

Anakin took Obi-Wan by the hand and led him his room. At the edge of the bed, Obi-Wan took his free hand and grabbed Anakin's belt. Anakin shivered with anticipation, taking his long fingers up to trace Obi-Wan's lips, which were set in concentration as he worked on the belt. Obi-Wan looked up at him, a lock of hair falling into his stormy blue-green eyes. Obi-Wan recalled how Anakin had done this just a short while ago in the Gardens, and had set Obi-Wan's heart on fire. Anakin couldn't resist the look in his Master's eyes. He crushed his lips down on Obi-Wan's, devouring the taste of his love, biting hard enough that Obi-Wan cried out in satisfaction.

As Obi-Wan removed Anakin's belt, his Padawan's hands continued their investigation of his Master's nearly bare form, coming to rest on Obi-Wan's hips, playing with the edge of the towel. Anakin could easily see, could feel, the effect he was having on his Master. The towel had to go. Now.

Obi-Wan gasped as his last inhibition was torn from his waist, then felt his cheeks flush when he saw the satisfied appraisal on Anakin's face. He gently pushed Anakin back down onto the bed, helping him kick off the knee-high boots. Those pants, those damn black pants, were another matter. Anakin had always preferred leather, the more form-fitting, the better. While Obi-Wan could hardly disagree—Anakin's body was _made_ to wear leather, now they were a serious impediment. He stood back, watching, as Anakin slowly unbuttoned them, then had to quell the fire that burned even hotter in his groin as Anakin slowly, agonizingly, slid them down over his hips, over his… _Fucking Sith! _thought Obi-Wan, as he gazed down at Anakin.

"Come here, please," Anakin purred, reaching out to his lover, pulling him down on to the bed.

Obi-Wan wanted, needed, to see, taste, and feel Anakin. Everywhere. He sat up and moved so that his legs straddled Anakin's waist, making both Jedi shudder at the close, intimate contact. He leaned over and brushed away some of the wild curls now stuck to Anakin's damp forehead. Nimble fingers lovingly traced the scar that ran down the right side of Anakin's face, moving down to run over those full, red lips that he had long desired to claim as his own.

Anakin lay still, glowing under the intense study his Master was making of his face, a face he had seen thousands of times, but never, ever, quite this way. He reached up and slid his hands over and behind Obi-Wan's hips to clench the very firm muscles of his Master's bottom. Obi-Wan tightened his grip on Anakin's waist, sending sparks between their bodies, then slowly lifted himself from Anakin, hands trailing down his Padawan's body, feeling every muscle, every tendon, his body taut from both years of training and overwhelming desire.

Anakin began to sit up, when Obi-Wan gave him a gentle Force-push back to the bed. Anakin's body spasmed at the next touch because, _Force!_, Obi-Wan was doing things with his hands, his mouth, his tongue…things that had only been a fantasy a day ago, an hour ago. His head tipped back, his mouth fell open, panting, as Obi-Wan filled his every need, his every desire. The burning, white-hot flame that had been building within Anakin since he watched his Master in the Gardens finally exploded in a firestorm of passion and release as he cried out Obi-Wan's name.

He fought for control, fought to catch an errant breath, reaching down for Obi-Wan. His lover acquiesced, moving up to lay a soft, loving kiss on Anakin's trembling lips. "That was, that was…" he struggled for words… "incredible." Obi-Wan gave a shy smile and shrugged, slightly uncomfortable in his new role as licentious lover.

Then he saw the feral glint in Anakin's eye. "But I'm better," Anakin growled, and in a move only a Jedi could perform, their bodies were reversed, with Anakin holding Obi-Wan's arms over his head, as his mouth moved down over his Master's chest, tongue lingering on one raised nipple, while his free hand glided over the other. Obi-Wan sucked in his breath as his hips arched up, only increasing the friction between their bodies. "Anakin!" was the strangled cry that escaped his lips. Anakin continued to explore every inch of Obi-Wan, as promised, sucking and licking every blemish, every birthmark, every scar, that was uniquely Obi-Wan. _His_ Obi-Wan. His free hand continued its journey, dancing over a firm stomach, lightly grazing a hip, gently tracing the curve of the joint that lead him lower…

Obi-Wan moaned loudly and spots danced in front of his eyes as Anakin's hand finally came to rest. "Anakin, _please_!" At that moment, Anakin looked up to see the fiery desire in his Master's eyes, and never, ever, had he wanted to please Obi-Wan more. He released Obi-Wan's hands, which immediately went to Anakin's face and pulled him close. He kissed Anakin then, tongue gently tasting Anakin's lips. He looked at Anakin again. "Please, Anakin," he whispered, with an edge to his soft tone.

With much the same look of concentration as he had in his sabre practice, unruly hair falling forward, Anakin moved away, down, peppering Obi-Wan's trembling, heat-flushed body with kisses and caresses. Anakin thrilled in the taste and texture of Obi-Wan, so different from Padme, so soft without being delicate, so smooth without being fragile.

Obi-Wan, nearly undone by his Padawan, had ceased to try to control his passion. Years of holding back, years of trying to crush the desire he felt for Anakin rushed to the surface. It felt as though Anakin had hundreds of tongues and fingers, all driving Obi-Wan deliciously wild with fervor. Obi-Wan couldn't hold back the string of curses, joyful, pleasure-derived curses, that escaped from his lips, as Anakin increased his ministrations. Finally, all restraint was lost, as Obi-Wan succumbed to the tidal wave of passion that flowed over his entire being. Anakin drew himself up and pulled Obi-Wan, now quite sated, into his strong arms.

They lay together, bodies glowing in the aftermath of their passion, their love, their devotion to each other. Obi-Wan's head lay on Anakin's chest, hearing the rhythmic beating of his now-lover's heart. Anakin's arms wound around his Master, holding him as though he would never let go.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had never thought it could be like this. That he could ever _feel_ like this. As if his whole life had been in anticipation of this moment. He did not need to open himself to the Force, for it was humming in the air around them. Anakin had taken half of his heart and made Obi-Wan whole.

No longer afraid, he lowered what shields he had left, and looked at Anakin through the Force. He gasped at the brilliance that was Anakin, the fiercely intense blinding light that sang of Anakin's greatness, his power, his perfection. Obi-Wan couldn't help himself—the words came effortlessly.

_(Anakin, I love you.)_

_(I know. And I love you, Master. Obi-Wan. I have always loved you.)_


	5. Chapter 5: Serenity

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were mine, all mine, Obi-Wan and Anakin belong to GL and the good folks at Lucasfilm or whatever SW company that applies.

**Vee017:** What a compliment! Thank you so much! Not explicit enough? blushes Maybe this chapter will be more to your liking?

**Rae Valerious**: You can't say I didn't warn you! Come, feed your addiction! It IS true love!

**Liana-Chan:** _You're_ glad it finally happened? Think about how long they had waited! Tee-hee! They're not done yet!

**Alchemy Dream:** LOL at your cheeks flushing! Mine did, too, when you sent that delicious sketch of the two of them! Thank you again, too, for the kind words. Anakin purred last chapter, this time he growls! Enjoy, and tell me what you think!

Finally, **XtinethePirate**! This just would NEVER have been possible without all of your encouragement and awesome beta skills! I'm so grateful to you, so awed by _your_ talent, I cannot even find the words. Benchmark, indeed! Love you, darling!

Well, here it is! The final chapter of my very first fic--what a delightfully romantic time I've had with them, writing this tortured, angsty, and HOT love story! If you liked Passion, I think you will _love _Serenity. Thank you all for loving them as much as I do! Stick with me--new stories are in the works for these two!

**Chapter 5: Serenity**

They lay together, bodies glowing in the aftermath of their passion, their love, their devotion to each other. Obi-Wan's head lay on Anakin's chest, hearing the rhythmic beating of his now-lover's heart. Anakin's arms wound around his Master, holding him as though he would never let go.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had never thought it could be like this. That he could ever _feel_ like this. As if his whole life had been in anticipation of this moment. He did not need to open himself to the Force, for it was humming in the air around them. Anakin Skywalker had taken half of his heart and made Obi-Wan whole. He couldn't help himself—the words came effortlessly.

_(Anakin, I love you.)_

_(I know. And I love you, Master. Obi-Wan. I have always loved you.)_

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, surprise widening his clear blue-green eyes as a lock of hair fell over his face. "You have? Since when?"

Anakin chuckled, brushing the hair out of the way, hugging his lover closer. "Force, I denied it for a long time; I can't believe you never knew, never suspected. I thought for sure I gave myself away every time I rescued you!"

"And who, precisely, caused me to need rescuing? As I recall, you always made me the bait, love," Obi-Wan said, protesting Anakin's version of events.

A worry in Anakin's forehead crinkled the scar above his eye. Laying his head to the side, he said quietly, "I nearly lost you more times than I want to remember, Obi-Wan, because of my arrogance. And I wasn't able to save you on Jabiim…" he trailed off.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, willing away the memory of his time in captivity, his separation from Anakin, his torture at the hands of that dark Force-user. He knew Anakin held himself responsible; he would not accept any other explanation or forgiveness from Obi-Wan.

"When I finally found you and saw what Ventress did to you…." His fingers searched along Obi-Wan's shoulder, finally finding and lovingly tracing a long, jagged laser whip scar that even bacta hadn't healed just right. He sighed, wistfully. "I had been lost and so alone while you were gone, Obi-Wan. Getting you back… I just couldn't fight it any longer; I had to stop lying to myself. That's why I insisted that I be the one to care for you, to make sure you were ok, to keep you safe." The surety in his voice was betrayed by the slight tremor in his arms as he held his beloved Obi-Wan close.

Obi-Wan saw the pain in Anakin's eyes, the same pain Obi-Wan carried in his own heart, at the thought of what their forced separation had nearly cost them. He reached up and gently brushed Anakin's cheek, softly tracing the scar, remembering bitterly, _Yet another gift from Asajj Ventress_.

Anakin sighed again, drawing strength from his Master's loving touches. Not trusting his voice, he whispered, "And it almost killed me, thinking you would never love me, this way, the way I love you. Later on, I acted out…inappropriately… because of my feelings."

Obi-Wan's heart fluttered at the admission. "I remember. You had so much anger, so much frustration. I had just assumed you were unhappy to still be a Padawan, _my_ Padawan. And having to baby-sit me like a youngling…" He lowered his head back down to Anakin's chest, intently studying its rise and fall with each breath, as his arm stole up to hesitantly run over the smooth skin, the defined muscles.

"Yes, I wanted to be a Knight, but I never wanted another Master," Anakin said emphatically, drawing a smile from Obi-Wan. He planted a soft kiss into Obi-Wan's hair. "You will always be my Master, one of the greatest gifts ever given to me," he said softly, slowly running his hand in lazy circles across Obi-Wan's back. "You're very quiet." It was more of a question than a statement.

"I was thinking that I don't really remember a time that I didn't love you, Anakin."

"Oh, how about on first sight! Come on!" Anakin protested, giving the older Jedi a playful swat.

Obi-Wan laughed lightly, looking up at Anakin with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "All right, all right! If you must know—"

"I do!"

"—you were a _sweet_ boy, a perfectly _awful_ adolescent," he chuckled, "an unbelievably _talented_ student, a _disarmingly_ attractive young man, and my most loyal friend."

"'Disarmingly attractive'? Oh really? Such thoughts for a Jedi Master!" Anakin teased, thrilled by the thought of his Master thinking such… such…._improper_ thoughts, about _him_! Anakin uncharacteristically blushed, thinking that his Master had been _checking him out_!

_Of course! _"That's why you were watching me practice!" he blurted out. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you randy nexu! Here I thought you were just being my overly critical Jedi Master—ha!"

_Oh fucking Sith! _Obi-Wan groaned, rolling away out of Anakin's arms, hands covering his face in utter embarrassment. _I must look like some old, disgustingly lewd stalker from the pleasure district. Charming vision you've created for yourself, Kenobi!_

Sensing Obi-Wan's distress, Anakin rolled to the side, scooping up his master into his arms, so that they were spoons, bodies touching head to toe. He reached for the hand covering Obi-Wan's face, entwining their fingers. He nuzzled his nose into the soft coppery hair that spilled down Obi-Wan's shoulders on to the pillow.

"Obi-Wan, there's no need to be embarrassed. Honestly, what do you think I was doing in the Gardens this morning, before we meditated? I wasn't exactly reciting the Code, you know." He choked out a laugh. "But Force knows, I probably should have been!" Anakin opened himself to the Force and projected to his Master what he had seen, had _felt_, this morning as he watched Obi-Wan in his katas.

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to blush—how could Anakin see him that way? It was just an exercise, and he was just Obi-Wan Kenobi, after all. Anakin had seen him hundreds of times in the same exercise. The younger Knight clearly was mistaken—wasn't he? How could he think of Obi-Wan this way? It just wasn't possible, was it?

Anakin answered the unvoiced question by pulling Obi-Wan tight against him, his desire pressing into Obi-Wan's back. He placed dozens of tiny kisses along his Master's shoulders as he brushed the cinnamon waves out of the way, gaining access to his lover's lean neck. He breathed in deeply, savoring the scent that could only be Obi-Wan.

Unconsciously, Obi-Wan arched back against Anakin, amazed at the stamina the younger Jedi had. Anakin's kisses became more urgent, his breath hot against Obi-Wan's ear, as his tongue darted lightly around the lobe, teeth nibbling, tasting. Anakin sat up and gently pushed Obi-Wan on to his back, arms holding his body above Obi-Wan's, eyes locked with his Master's, almost black with need, longing.

Obi-Wan understood what his lover wanted, needed. He reached up, grabbing a fistful of those impossibly soft strands, and brought Anakin's open mouth to his, claiming it as his own. Tongues fought to taste and touch every space. With his free hand, Obi-Wan pulled Anakin down, needing to feel the weight of his partner's body pressed against his.

Freed from the burden of holding himself up, Anakin shifted his hips, eliciting a sharp moan from Obi-Wan as their bodies moved against each other, a delicious, forbidden friction that continued to build between them, threatening to overcome them both.

Obi-Wan's head lolled to the side, eyes closed, hardly able to catch a stray thought as Anakin worked his hands over his Master's chest, rolling his thumb over a nipple as he devoured Obi-Wan's neck, sucking and licking his way up to his lips. Completely enraptured, Obi-Wan had never thought he would have wanted, would have needed, _anything_ as much as he wanted and needed Anakin right now.

"Anakin!" He managed to say, the name forcing its way past the blockade of red full lips and silky wet tongue.

Anakin pulled back. "What is it, my love? Do you wa—want me to stop?" Anakin could hardly get the words out, out of breath and out of sorts, his emotions raging through his veins, setting his nerves on fire each time he touched Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. _Hardly!_ He lifted his hands to his young lover's face. "Anakin," he drawled, letting his hands slowly drift down Anakin's shoulders, then lightly down his back, feeling every muscle, every indentation along the way. Anakin gasped when Obi-Wan's fingers danced over his buttocks, lingering just a little too long…

Their eyes met, drowning in the ocean of dark passion they saw in each other. Their lips met, inciting an inferno that burned down through their bodies. Their bodies met, joining them together, moving as one, until they both found release, a wave of ecstasy and bliss washing over them. As the wave subsided, they gently floated back to reality in each other's arms, lightly kissing, softly caressing, as though they still had much to learn about each other.

Obi-Wan was beyond delirious, completely undone by this new intimacy with Anakin. _How could I have denied this for so long?_ He was fascinated by all that was Anakin: the way Anakin's lean body felt pressed beneath his own, the way he bit his lip whenever Obi-Wan touched him, the way he had called out his master's name in ecstasy. Even after being caught, he still couldn't help watching Anakin. It was a habit he had no intention of breaking.

(_Obi-Wan?)_

_(Hmmmm?)_

_(Please don't ever leave me. Ever again.)_

He reached for Anakin's hand, pressing it to his lips, as they lay there, foreheads almost touching, savoring their new bond. "Oh, my dear Anakin. Force, I tried to let you go, but I never was able to sever our bond. I was selfish and I didn't want to." He allowed himself a lopsided smile. "Something always seemed to get in the way. There was Dooku, and Palpatine, and…," abruptly, his mouth closed, not certain he wanted revisit that wound, to even _think_ about _her_. _Them_.

Anakin finished it for him "Padme." Obi-Wan cast his gaze down, unable to stop the panic he felt rising within him, the sickening of his stomach at the mention of her name. _Will he grow tired of me? Will he miss her softness? Her youth? Her beauty?_

"I _can _hear you, you know. Master, _Obi-Wan_, stop, please!" _Force, I hate how much he's suffered because of my selfishness._ Anakin frowned, regret passing in a dark shadow over his handsome, tanned features. "I see now how much I've hurt you, and I'm so _sorry_. I lied to you and put you in a position where you had to lie for me. I'll regret that for the rest of my days. You are not Padme, no. You are Obi-Wan. _My _ Obi-Wan. Look at me…"

He reached down and tilted his Master's head up, looking intensely, lovingly, into his eyes. "I have never, and will never, love anyone as I do you. You are my best friend, my Master, and the one who owns half of my heart. I will love you in this life and long after I pass into the Force." He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Obi-Wan's, sealing his pledge.

_(I do love you. Know that. Believe that. Always.)_

Obi-Wan's lips trembled, feeling himself awash in the devotion he felt from Anakin. Tears again threatened to spill, and Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut to hold them off. _Sith, when did I become such a bloody romantic?_ he chastised himself, as he burrowed his head further down into the crook of Anakin's arm. It amazed him that he, a Jedi Master, felt such security and contentment in the mere physical presence of this man.

Anakin absently ran his hand through Obi-Wan's now decidedly mussed up hair, enthralled that this again was _his _right to do. _Force, I've missed this._

Obi-Wan delighted in Anakin's touch, the way he lovingly stroked his hair, remembering how angry Anakin had been when it was cut off. "Would you like me to grow it back? I would do that for you, my love."

Anakin smiled, thinking of that flowing coppery hair, how young and sexy it made his Master look. "You would do that? I don't know—I'd have to fight the Padawans off with Master Yoda's stick. They'd all want a piece of— "

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan interrupted, horrified at what Anakin had implied.

Anakin laughed at his Master's modesty. "You don't get it, do you? Sith, you don't even know!" He laughed all the harder, making the bed bounce.

"Get what? What are you talking about?" The older Jedi searched Anakin's face for answers, but only found more questions. "Precisely what don't I know?" He asked, suddenly paranoid.

"That in addition to being held up as the paragon of Jedi virtue and morals, you are the object of many an un-Jedi-like fantasy in the hallowed halls of the Temple. I wouldn't doubt that many in the Council have a hard time concentrating during those dull, dull meetings, with Obi-Hot-Kenobi in there!" The look of shock on Obi-Wan's face just made Anakin shake with glee.

Anakin whispered conspiratorially, "When we were on Ansion, Barriss Offee actually asked me how I could possibly stand to be around such a young and sexy Master all the time. She even asked if your hair was as soft as it looked!"

"Anakin Skywalker! She did _not_ say that!"

Anakin's sides heaved with laughter. "She did! It was all I could do not to say 'I know! Isn't he fucking _hot_?'"

Obi-Wan was mortified. Barriss Offee? How would he ever look at her again? "I don't believe you."

Anakin grew serious, his voice taking on a deep intensity. "Master, although _you_ think otherwise, your face is young, your body is incredible, and you are completely, unbelievably…." he searched for the word "…sexy."

Obi-Wan saw his lover's eyes turn a darker shade of blue, felt the passion behind the words. He glowed from the compliments, though still uncomfortable with the thought of being the object of such scrutiny by his fellow Jedi. _Barriss Offee? I will _never_ go to the Healers again._

"What about this thing?" Anakin asked, tugging playfully on the soft whiskers on his Master's chin. "You know I've never been fond of _that_!"

"_Not_ negotiable. I have to keep some standards, you know. If what you say is true, and I highly doubt it, you've always been given to _exaggeration_, I'll need it to maintain any sense of propriety. After all, I _am_ a Jedi Master." Suddenly, he turned away, sober. "Well, for the time being, anyway."

Anakin felt the sadness and regret in his Master's voice. "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously, placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and gently rolling him back, forcing his Master to meet his eyes.

"Anakin, the Council will never approve of…this." He waved his hand in front of them. "Of us. They've wanted to separate us for quite some time, you know that. The Council is inflexible, stagnant and unwilling to change." The words came out with more ferocity than Anakin thought possible for Obi-Wan.

Anakin closed his eyes, fearing what was coming, reality returning in hurtful stabs to his heart. Obi-Wan was first and foremost a _Jedi_. Anakin knew that. It was what made Anakin love him the most. Obi-Wan had made a commitment to the Jedi Order, its way of life, and would not, could not betray it.

Obi-Wan gave him a sad smile. "Anakin, I can hear you, too. Yes, you are right. I love the Order, and I've loved my life as a Jedi." He turned his body so that he faced the younger man fully. "I have given my life to serving the Jedi Order, but I cannot surrender my heart. If forced to make a choice, I will leave the Jedi." Obi-Wan did not realize until the words left his lips that he was ready to make such a commitment to Anakin. Impossibly, it was an easy decision to make.

Anakin was stunned, stunned that his Master, the embodiment of the Jedi Code, could even consider leaving the only life he'd ever known. For him. Anakin knew, deep down that he was not worthy of such a sacrifice.

"No! Absolutely not!" he said, sitting up and forcing Obi-Wan to sit up as well. "I will not let you do that. Being a Jedi is _who you are_—what you have always wanted to be, what you have always loved to do. I will not let the Council take that away from you, even if it means… letting you go," he said, bowing his head down, unable to look at Obi-Wan.

_Oh Anakin, how I love that you would do that for me. _"Anakin, don't you see? _You _are what I've always wanted, what I've needed. I will not let them take _you_ away from _me_. I will either be a Jedi with you by my side, or I will leave this life here. _That_ is not negotiable." His hand moved to tilt Anakin's chin up, and saw that his lover's face was wet with a tear sliding down his cheek, just past his scar. Obi-Wan reached up to tenderly wipe it away.

Without hesitating, Anakin took Obi-Wan's hand and held it to his cheek. "Then we will leave the Jedi together, Obi-Wan. There is no life for me as a Jedi without my Master."

"Anakin, I cannot ask that of you," he said, his heart aching at the thought of Anakin making such a sacrifice for him.

"Since when have I needed your permission to do anything?" Anakin replied with a hoarse laugh.

"Well put. Somehow, I do not think Mace will be pleased, " Obi-Wan said dryly.

They stood there together in the Temple Gardens, fingers laced together. Two robes, one black, one brown, fluttered as the breeze caught the hems. Facing each other, the two Jedi looked into each other's eyes, smiling as they saw their love reflected in them. As it had done that evening not so long ago, when the Master watched his former Padawan in secret, the Coruscanti sun was beginning its descent, golden light bathing them in a warm radiance.

The Gardens were quiet, much like that morning not so long ago, when the Knight came to confront his Master, only to fall deeper in love. Then, it had been the two of them, separate souls. Now, they were not alone, never alone, two souls joined as one.

Together, they waited. Waited for their destinies.

_The meeting with the Council had been… difficult. Not long after Obi-Wan and Anakin had made their private vows to one another, both were called before the Council. There were few secrets in the Temple, and apparently they had not shielded themselves particularly well. Both were prepared for censure at best, expulsion at worst; both had pledged their life and their love to one another, with or without the approval of the Council. Obi-Wan had been correct—Master Windu was decidedly _not_ pleased._

"_Master Kenobi—Obi-Wan. You have been a Jedi your entire life; you live by the Code and your commitment to the Jedi ideals. Our way of life can be _challenging_ at times, but the sacrifices we make are for the greater good. Surely, you understand this," Mace implored, his dark eyes glaring into Obi-Wan's._

_Master Yoda nodded sagely. "Yes, listen to Master Windu, you should, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Seductive, alluring, passion is, but serenity a Jedi seeks."_

_Obi-Wan sought strength, calm in the Force. "Master Yoda, my whole life I have sought serenity, only to have it slip through my fingers. I have followed the tenets of the Order and given my life to serving the Republic. But I can no longer refuse what I believe is the will of the Force, or the call of my own heart." He looked at Anakin with a grateful smile, as he reached for his partner's hand._

"_I have found serenity—search my feelings if you must, Masters. _Anakin_ is my serenity, he is my life. If I must choose between the Jedi and Anakin, I _will_ choose that life of serenity."_

_Mace harrumphed, rolled his eyes, and sat back in frustration. He couldn't believe one of the greatest Jedi in the history of the Order was willing to throw it all away for a mere boy, an infatuation, a moment of weakness._

"_What about you, Skywalker? I have no doubt you share this reckless decision with your…your…" Mace faltered, looking for words._

"_Partner, Master, Lover?" Anakin's eyes flashed as he challenged the Jedi Master into an uncomfortable silence in the chamber. He looked around, almost daring any of the Masters to make a derogatory remark. _

"_Yes, Master Windu, Obi-Wan is all of these to me. It is his decision to leave the Jedi—I did not, and would not, make it for him." Anakin's voice lowered to a growl as he fixed all of his intensity and passion into a glare that bore into Mace, "But know this—I am a Jedi _because_ of Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am a Jedi _for_ Obi-Wan Kenobi, but I will _not_ be a Jedi _without_ Obi-Wan Kenobi." _

_Anakin felt his Master flush with pride, but also sadness. Anakin had no reservations, he was sure in his purpose. He was willing to make this sacrifice to be with Obi-Wan. Like ending it with Padme, it was an easy decision, for it was the only one he could make._

_Mace kept his face impassive, although Anakin could swear that steam was starting to come out of his ears. _Could he truly spontaneously combust? _ Anakin wondered idly._

_Mace heaved a great sigh. _Here it comes_, thought Anakin. Mace's voice rumbled, "Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin Skywalker. You have been brought before this Council to determine the future of your Jedi commissions. By your own admission, you have willfully subverted the Jedi Code. You have also made it clear that you no longer wish to follow a basic tenet of the Order." _

_Obi-Wan snuck a sidelong glance at Anakin, feeling the tension rolling off the younger man in thunderous waves, seeing the Jedi's hands clenching and unclenching._

(Anakin, please calm yourself. It will never do for you to lose control now. Please, my love.)

_Anakin didn't know how Obi-Wan could remain so calm, when his career, his life was about to be irrevocably altered. For Obi-Wan, he took a deep breath and let some of the tension out of his body and into the Force._

_Finally, Yoda spoke. "Long time, have I watched the two of you. Knew, I did, that the Force willed you together as partners. Qui-Gon Jinn saw this, and brought you together, Master and Padawan, though resisted, both of you did," Yoda chuckled at the memory of the headstrong Padawan and the eternally frustrated Master._

"_Leave this chamber, you will. Meditate on your destinies, we must. May the Force be with you," he said, with an air of dismissal._

Obi-Wan led his agitated love over to a bench in a secluded grotto of the Gardens.

"Obi-Wan, how long do you think they'll take? What do you think they'll decide?"

Obi-Wan pursed his lips, thinking, then blew out his breath. "I honestly do not know. You know, it did not help that you challenged Mace like that."

"Yeah, I know. But you liked that I did, anyway," Anakin replied, giving his Master's hand a squeeze.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Yes, if I must admit it, I did. He was being a pompous, disrespectful ass." He leaned his shoulder into Anakin's, whispering, "And you looked so, so…_powerful_ doing it. I love it when you get all dark and brooding, you know."

Anakin nearly snapped his neck turning to face his lover, mouth gaping in astonishment by such an open and _personal_ admission from his usually-reserved, intensely-guarded Master. "You've been on me for years to lighten up, telling me that it was _'completely inconsistent'_ with the image of a Jedi." He smiled wickedly. "Well, I'll be sure to be more dark and brooding from now on, as long as you keep telling me all your little secrets." He leaned over and gave Obi-Wan a light kiss, fingertips grazing his cheek lovingly.

They sat there in silence for a while, Obi-Wan's arm draped around his partner's shoulders, Anakin's head nestled in the crook of Obi-Wan's neck, enjoying their new closeness, both trying to not focus on what could be their last hours as Jedi Knights. The breeze continued to blow, seeming to carry the voice of the Force with it, soothing and calming.

So relaxed in one another, in the Force, neither felt the approach of the two Masters.

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker. Good it is, to find you together," said Master Yoda, as he slowly shuffled forward and craned his head to look up at the two Jedi. Obi-Wan and Anakin slowly parted and stood up, only then seeing that Master Windu had arrived as well.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu," they both said, slightly bowing in deference.

"Meditated the Council has. A decision, the Council has reached," Yoda said gravely.

Anakin instinctively took Obi-Wan's hand, lacing their fingers together, finding security in his partner's grasp.

Mace stepped forward, a serious look on his normally impassive face. He studied them both for a moment before speaking.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin. While I do not personally agree with your choice, and have grave concerns about where this could lead, I cannot question the will of the Force and its guidance in this matter. In times past, you would have been summarily discharged from the Order, a consequence that both of you nevertheless seem willing to accept."

As he paused, Obi-Wan stole a look over to Anakin, whose brow was furrowed with anxiety and impatience. He sent calming waves through their bond, pleased when he was rewarded with a soft glimmer of a smile at the corners of Anakin's mouth.

Mace's face relaxed as he continued, "However, the Council is neither blind nor short-sighted. With the ongoing war and the growing threat of the Sith, the Jedi have spiraled out of control and must find balance within itself. The Order, and the Republic, cannot withstand the loss of two of its greatest Jedi due to a rigid adherence to a Code that may no longer be equitable or practical. What once was seen as a weakness may now be a Jedi's greatest strength."

Anakin could stand it no longer. "Master Windu, I don't understand!"

Yoda spoke then, with words both Anakin and Obi-Wan would remember for the rest of their lives. "It is the will of the Council, indeed, the will of the Force, that you, Anakin Skywalker, and you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, be not denied this bond, nor your joint destinies as Jedi."

Yoda turned, looking out to the horizon and the fiery setting sun. "Right, the time is, for the Jedi to unlearn what they have learned. New traditions must be allowed, if to grow, the Jedi are." He turned back to the two Jedi, poking up at the air with his gimer stick.

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, right it is for the two of you to lead each other, and the Jedi Order, on this new path. Your bond is strong, true is your love and devotion to one another. May the Force light your way, now and when return to the Force, you do."

Mace and Yoda bowed, then took their leave.

The two Jedi stood frozen, not believing what had just transpired.

Anakin's hands shot up in the air. "I'm still a Jedi!" he shouted. He turned to Obi-Wan, pointing excitedly. "And you're still a Jedi! A Master!" The twin burdens of guilt and remorse, now lifted from his shoulders, floated away on the breeze. Anakin had never felt freer, more alive.

"I LOVE YOU, OBI-WAN KENOBI!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, spinning around and around, cloak whipping out behind him.

"Anakin! By the stars, do you think you could control yourself? The whole of Coruscant does not need to know that," Obi-Wan chided his love. He had to admit, though, that such a public and emotional declaration from his young lover was erotically titillating.

Anakin stopped slowly, turning to cock an eyebrow, a lopsided smirk curving up one side of his mouth.

_(Careful, Obi-Wan. Unless you want me to shout out something else…)_

_(You are still insolent, Anakin.)_

_(But you still love me, don't you?)_

Instead of answering over their bond, Obi-Wan crossed the distance between them. He reached up, placing one hand to his former Padawan's cheek, encouraged when Anakin leaned into the gesture. "My dear Anakin, I will always love you." Placing his other hand under the golden curls on Anakin's neck, Obi-Wan pulled that sweet, red mouth down to his own, both men sighing into the kiss that made them feel complete. Friends, partners, lovers, Jedi.

When their lips parted, Anakin smiled, blinking back tears, feeling the depth of Obi-Wan's love for him. Obi-Wan, ever the Jedi, smiled shyly, but Anakin could feel the waves of contentment flowing from his love, his bonded love. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin through the Force, no longer afraid, and let himself get lost in that light, that warmth, that bliss. They turned to leave, hands and hearts entwined, both watching the brilliant golden sun sink below the horizon.

END


End file.
